Wicked Game
by KayRich13
Summary: "What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my lovely readers, this was just a little something that came to me in the middle of the night last night. It will probably be a two or three shot, but that all depends on weather or not you guys like it or not. So, please review and let me know what you think! It would make me ever so happy :) **

It had been a long first few months of school, and nothing seemed to going right in Will's life. School was draining, glee was going horribly and worst of all, Emma wouldn't even speak to him, let alone look at him. He felt different lately, he felt as if the entire world was stacked against him, and he didn't know just how much more he could take.

He sighed heavily as he sat alone in the choir room, watching as lights went out all down the hallway. He hadn't slept in weeks, it had started once he saw her again, it's was killing him inside. He mindlessly began plucking at the strings of his guitar, and started to sing softly.

"_The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you"_

He remembered the first day he met her, he thought she was absolutely beautiful. Yes, he was in fact married, but he couldn't help but notice her brown eyes, her shining red curls. Plus deep down inside he knew that his marriage was on the rocks and probably wouldn't last for very much longer. When he first met her, he felt the strings of his heart pull and that, was something that he hadn't felt in years.

"_No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
With you"_

Part of Will knew it was wrong, but dentist or not he was still very much in love with Emma. Part of him didn't want to be because just pained him so much, since she was now in love with someone else. It just didn't feel right at all, but his heart always ached for her, no matter how wrong his told himself it was, he just couldn't help it.

"_What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you  
And I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
And I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]"_

His mind raced with thoughts of her, and only her. He dreamed of her almost every night. He dreamed of being with her, he dreamed of holding her in his arms. He would often awake realizing that it was just a dream, and only a dream. In realizing this, Will would lie there alone, tears spilling from his eyes for hours, wishing that he had never been so stupid in breaking her heart.

"_{World} was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you"_

He was so sick and tired of feeling this way, sick of feeling heartache. He didn't want to love anymore, it was just way to painful for him. It was just a wicked game, a game that was killing him inside.

"_No I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
With you_

Nobody loves no one"

As he softly sang the last few verses and played the last few chords, tears fell fast from his eyes. He thanked god that no one was around to see him fall apart.

Little did he know, there was someone standing in the door way who saw him fall apart.

She hated seeing him like this.

What a wicked game it was. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello my pretty little ponies, lol. I'm so glad you all like this, thank you so much for reviewing, it make my day! Here's the next chapter, review and let me know your thoughts! Make sure to check out the Three Days Grace version of Wicked Game, it's amazing! **

The first few months of school had been both long and draining for Emma. The stress of it all was getting to her, she didn't know how much longer it would be before she snapped. She had broken it off with Carl on the day that school had ended last year, the day that Will had confessed his true love for her. She couldn't even bare to look at him, knowing that she broken his heart. She wished that she had ran after him that day, but she just couldn't, not after what he had done to her. It just didn't seem right. She would never admit it, but she would always be in love with Will, and that would never change, no matter what she tried to convince herself.

She groaned starring at the massive pile of paperwork in front of her. She was supposed to have this all done and taken care of weeks ago, but she just didn't have the energy to do it. She just sat there in her in office alone, and watched as lights went out all down the hallway.

Emma closed her eyes, and thought back to the day when she first met Will. She had thought that he was extremely handsome, with his piercing hazel eyes and a smile that made her go weak in the knees. That was a sort of feeling that she had never felt before, and it felt very different. Sadly, much to her great dismay he was married, of course he was married, why wouldn't he be? Hearing him talk of his wife made her heart sink all the way to the floor.

Her mind raced with thoughts of him, it had been like this for months now. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Will out of her head. It was beginning to drive her up a wall. She often spent lonely nights dreaming him. She dreamed of just being with him, being in his arms. She would awake in a dark bedroom all alone, soon realizing that it was a dream and only a dream. Once the realization hit, she would spend hours in the darkness sobbing, wishing that she had the courage to forgive him.

These thoughts ran in a constant never ending circle. It was killing her, she didn't want to feel this way anymore, it was just all too painful. She had seen him on the first day back to school, her heart broke seeing the overflowing pain in his eyes, knowing that it was all because of her, that it was all her fault. She didn't want to love anymore, it was just way to painful. It always felt like a wicked game, a game that was never going to end.

Emma opened her eyes as she heard something coming from down the hallway. She quickly left her office to find out exactly what it was. As she quietly walked along the dark hallway, she swore that she could hear someone singing in the distance.

"_What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you  
And I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
__And I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]"_

She stopped for a moment, only realizing just who it was, she could recognize his voice just about anywhere.

She ran down to the choir room to find him there sing softly.

"_{World} was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you"_

As she listened to him sing, she quickly realized that he was sing about her. Tears welled in her eyes as he finished.

"_No I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
With you_

_Nobody loves no one"_

She then saw him fall apart completely as he played the last few chords. This killed her inside, she simply just couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't bare to see him like this. She had to apologize, she needed him back.

"Will?"she asked just above a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey girlies! Sorry this took so damn long. I had writers block and I hate this chapter, it did not come out the way I wanted. But I hope you all like it. Review your thoughts! **

Will froze and his heart stooped at the sound of her angelic voice. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, and turned to face in her direction. It seemed as though he hadn't seen her face in months, and truth was, he hadn't. He felt like he was dreaming as he looked into her eyes. After minute he shook his head as he realized that he had been starring.

"Em, what are you doing here?" he asked still in shock.

"I um...heard you singing she replied, And I know you were singing about me."

Will sighed heavily in complete and utter embarrassment, he couldn't believe that Emma had just seen him fall apart. He just looked her again, that was the only reason she was standing there? The only reason. He hated the awkwardness that had grown between them over the past few months, Emma wouldn't even hardly talk to him, let alone look at him, Until now at least. There just had to be some other reason, some other reason as to why she was standing before him, looking at him. She was hiding something, and he knew it.

"Emma, why are you really here?, I mean you haven't even spoken to me since the end of last year" he asked harshly.

Emma's face turned red with anger, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You want to know why I'm standing here Will? It's because the day that you admitted your feelings for me I realized something, I realized that I was in denial, and I realized...that I'm still in love with you" she explained as her voice cracked and sobs overtook her.

Will sat there for a moment, completely speechless. Had he heard her right? The answer was yes, he had, so why was he just sitting there like a total dumbfounded idiot? Snapping back into reality, he jumped from his chair and walked over throwing his arms around her. How could he have been such an ass?

"I'm so sorry" he whispered into her ear as he stood there holding her.

After a few minutes Emma just simply couldn't cry anymore. The truth was, she was the one felt like an idiot, she wished that she had the courage to forgive him a lot sooner. She felt like this was her fault, she was the reason that he was hurting, she was the reason that he just wasn't the same person anymore. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, their faces only inches apart.

"No Will, It's my fault I..."

"No! He cut her off, it's not your fault, I was the one who made those stupid mistakes"

Emma then nodded in agreement starring up at him intently. She had long forgotten just how easy it was to get lost in his deep hazel eyes.

Will starred back into her eyes, this wicked game of pain and regret was killing him, Only now, there was an easy way to end it. He couldn't take it anymore, so he slowly leaned in closing the little space between them and crushed his lips to hers.

And just like that, the cruel game was finally over forever.


End file.
